Bittersweet promises
by OnyXavier
Summary: We all know Robin eventually comes back after his sacrifice against Grima, but how would his beloved Tharja react to having to see that scene and having to painfully live in a world without Robin until then?
1. Chapter 1

**Author here, I just wanted to say that I did this for fun, I had a little idea because of a drawing and wanted to do some angsty Robin X Tharja, of course that in the next chapters (I have 3 planned so far) the sweet part in bittersweet will outshine the bitterness, also my grammar sucks so yeah, you have been warned.**

Grima, The Fell Dragon, Robin. They were all one and the same, fate did not care whether or not one believed this to be true, it was an irrefutable cruel truth.

After the bonds they created, the shepherds did not care, after all they went through Chrom did not care, after falling in love Tharja did not care, Robin was still Robin and they would fight fate itself to prove it, in this case they were doing something just as difficult, or even more so.  
Grima. After Lucina's stories of their future they could hardly imagine how hard it must have been in that destroyed timeline, but now that they were facing the demon behind such a catastrophe they did not have any sort of difficulty trying to imagine how that future came to be. To prevent such a thing from happening, every single shepherd was fighting with all their might, Grima's minions were far stronger than any Risen or soldier they had fought, but they made it this far with their strength as a group and Robins tactics which always seemed to be enough to turn the tables, surely this time would be no different!

Everyone was fighting with at least another Shepherd, to be sure no one would be overrun and so they could slowly make their way to Grima, whenever an archer targeted a Pegasus, someone would deflect the arrows and magic would pierce the archer, while the knights who soared the skies made sure to in return take care of any separated minions who tried to flank the Shepherds, Chrom and Robin standing in the front like an unstoppable force, but even they needed help as well which came from their wives, Tharja always behind Robin and being in complete synchronization with him, adding to his defense and attack whenever it was needed and Sumia soaring directly above Chrom, distracting his enemies with Javelins as Chrom cut them down mercilessly.

Even so they were far from unstoppable, not one Shepherd was without wounds, after all they were not facing any ordinary foe, not even humans who had to worry about stamina, breathing, and emotions, but they had no time to worry about any non-fatal wound, not when the fate of the world rested upon their shoulders. Heavy breathing, bleeding and exhaustion, a trait almost everyone shared at the moment, but now that Chrom, Sumia, Robin, and Tharja stood in front of Grima they had only one thing in mind, to seize victory.

They did not underestimate Grima, they had been extremely careful in their every move, but there was no way they could ever know just exactly how strong Grima was, Robin and Grima were one and the same, all the tactical prowess Robin had, Grima had taken for himself as well, giving them a false illusion of hope would take away their attention from the battlefield for a few seconds, just enough for Robin and Chrom to step on a magic-mine, they had no time to react to it, simply enough for them to realize they had failed.

Grima anticipated everything, the power of a dragon and one of the most powerful minds in the kingdom, if not the world? A monster, too powerful for them to ever defeat…but not even Grima anticipated one thing. Tharja.

Since the moment Tharja met Robin, she could never take her eyes away from him, she knew everything about Robin, from knowing how many times he turned in his sleep to the fragrances he enjoyed the most, it was the man he loved with all her heart, the man she hoped to meet for so long and now that he was in her sights she would never turn away, always staring at his comforting back, always loving him, always protecting him. Always.

Tharja knew of the trap once Robin and Chrom stepped on it, she felt the magic trigger but could not tell them about it in time, all she could do was selflessly throw herself in harms way to push Robin away from it, no one will hurt Robin, not while she is still breathing. Thankfully Chrom's armor and sword managed to deflect the spikes that came from the floor, his quick reflexes letting him be pierced only once in his shoulder, but far from enough for him to stop fighting. Tharja had no armor, no quick reflexes, no weapon to parry the spikes, no plan, simply a wish to protect her beloved, as long as he was fine it would be the same for her.

The spikes had cut Tharja in various places, legs, arms and a spike barely missed her stomach, but it was big enough for it to pierce the side of it, making her bend over in pain while her hand pressed her side, blood quickly spilling from it. She was still alive, breathing harshly and honestly it was a miracle as to how she was still standing.

Grima and Robin both had the same expression, to Grima, it was due to his plans being foiled by a fool who cared far too much for Robin. To Robin, it was anger, plain wrath at himself for falling in such an obvious trap and having to be saved by Tharja, leaving her in such a sorry state and towards Grima for hurting Tharja, the girl who cared for him whenever he was sick, whenever he was in trouble even if it meant no sleep for her, even if it meant she would harm herself, like now.

It was as if the world stopped for a moment, all Robin could hear was Tharja's rough and weak breathing, seeing how her legs struggled to support her weight and how she could barely hold her own tome, how blood and cuts seemed to cover the dark mage, the amount of sheer pain and exhaustion in her face, it was all Robin could concentrate on, seeing the life of his fated one slowly drain from her body.

Grima was at fault, Grima had to pay, Grima had to die, not by Chrom's hand but by his, he had to make sure he would never be reborn, that he would never hurt her again, that no one would! Revenge, a dark magicians most powerful weapon, Robin may not have been a dark mage, but he had the power of one, a pungent and dark energy enveloping him, as if the hands of the undead were slowly gripping his ankles and they were making their way up, it was a heavy feeling and it wanted to come out, it screamed in his ear to be let out towards Grima, the one at fault. Robins eyes screamed for revenge, his hands instinctively being held up together to gather energy, but it wasn't lightning as usual, it was far darker, far stronger, far bigger than any spell he had ever used before. Dark magic, a dark gigantic orb of pure hatred and thirst for vengeance, enough to make Grima take a step back on pure instinct.

Robin unleashed it all towards Grima, not caring for any sort of tactic, any sort of all-out attack with Chrom , as long as it hurt him, as long as it crushed him, as long as it made Grima bleed and die a hundred times over he was satisfied, sadly he had even forgotten about Tharja, he had forgotten about the sacrifice Tharja had made, he only wanted to inflict pain, he wanted to destroy Grima whatever the cost, even if that cost was himself.

The attack was powerful, to the point Grima had to use all of his magic to defend himself and every minion disappeared in an instant to make it possible, it was not enough to kill Grima, but it weakened him substantially, allowing Chrom and Robin to get close enough to deal the final blow, of course Robin was approaching Grima with every intent to kill him, even forgetting he would die if he did so, once Chrom saw Robin already charging up his next attack he immediately held him in place by grabbing him, to his surprise Robin struggled for a few seconds before Chrom managed to get him back to his senses, Chrom knew Robin was angry but he felt there was much more to it than that.

"Peace friend, I want to end this war as much as you do but remember…if Grima leaves this plain of existence so will you, let Falchion be the one to pierce Grima." Chrom offered Robin, after all Robin was too good of a man to leave this world, when the time comes Grima shall be defeated again, but Robin wont ever come back.

Robin bit his lip in frustration, looking back to Chrom he could see Tharja in the corner of his eye, limping to where they were with Sumia helping her, it was shameful that he didn't even help Tharja when she needed it, even now he felt it was too late to do so, as if he didn't deserve to go help her after what happened. "Chrom…let me do this" The tacticians expression changed, he was decided, Chrom could tell what Robin thought from the look of his eyes, after all they had spent years together and both learned a lot from the other, Chrom came to learn that look meant Robin had taken a decision and would not back down, and that gave Chrom even more reason to be as surprised as he was.

"No, Robin we can-" He wanted to plead the man, convince him even if he know it was useless, but Robin had already anticipated it and interrupted him.

"CHROM…Grima killed thousands upon thousands in the future, even now our army barely made it alive, look at our soldiers and tell me with complete confidence we can be sure Grima will be defeated once more, even if he is who is to say many wont lose their loved ones? Who is to say half the world wont be in ruins when they fend off Grima? I would have probably died if it hadn't been for Tharja and look at the state she is in!" Robin's tone had gotten more defensive and angry at the mention of his wife almost losing her life, desperation clear in his voice the more he talked and shared his reasoning with the Exalt.

"My job is to protect every man in this army, to come up with the best tactic for that…and my job as a husband is to protect my wife Chrom, which I am sure you understand perfectly as a father and a husband yourself. Even after Tharja pushed me from harm's way, all I could think of was Grima's destruction…how he hurt so many people, how he almost killed Tharja…it made me realize just how true it was, just how much Grima is me and I am Grima, therefore I must kill him, to prevent him from harming any other being again, and to prevent myself from going down that path…" Robin smiled peacefully, his resolve crystal clear as his words turned into a gentle tone, his hand gathering the same dark energy he had used a few minutes back.

"I can give my life to protect those I care for…" Robin wished he could have spent more time with his friends, at least give his goodbyes properly, he had made so many promises to them and now he wont be able to fulfill any of them, Tharja will probably get mad at him for it.

"What do you think youre doing?!" Tharja screamed, not believing the scene in front of him. "You promised Chrom would deal the final blow! I told you Robin, you will have to face me before going back on your word!" Tharja limped towards Robin as fast as her wounds allowed her to, a mixed expression between pain and anger in her face. She stopped in her tracks once she stood right in front of Robins back while holding her side, Chrom and Sumia quickly walking to her side to try and calm her down, otherwise her wounds might get worse.

That scene was painfully familiar to Tharja, Robin charging up a spell while she stood behind him, all her attention directed towards his back, admiring the way he stood, the power, the confidence, the way he protected her in battle. She was always smiling, loving every second of standing behind him, not being able to see his expression only making his fantasies run wilder, making her feel pure bliss…but this time was different, his confidence was gone, her smile was gone, the way he was protecting her made her happiness turn into sorrow, the way she couldn't see his expression was killing her, the way his back looked so distant made her fume in anger. "Why are you not saying anything?! ROBIN!" She screamed at the top of his lungs, scared that he would vanish without a word, angry that he would vanish without a word!

All Robin did was turn his head towards Tharja and give her a smile, the more pure smile she had ever seen on him, even more so than when he was sleeping, even more so than when he proposed, which also was the saddest smile Tharja had ever seen on the tactician, she no longer wanted him to talk anymore, she was afraid of the words that would come out but she wanted to hear them as well, she wanted to hear what Robin had to say for himself for going against her this way, the pain and confusion she felt in her head was way worse than any of the wounds Grima had given her. "Tharja—" Tharja closed her eyes and covered her ears, trembling and in fear. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF IT!"

Robin's eyebrows shot up, and then once more his face fell to a gentle expression, he was afraid as well, after all what would happen after he vanished? What would happen to Tharja? Chrom? He didn't want to leave, he wanted to live, but he was a tactician and a husband…he was Grima, there was no other choice. "Chrom, take care of Tharja for me okay? She might hex you once or twice, but its nothing the great Exalt can't handle right?" Robin jested, probably for the last time he ever would, finding it even funnier because of it. Chrom wanted to say something, but sometimes it was best if you said nothing and all, with that in mind he chuckled as well, nodding at Robin, letting his best friend understand it was a promise. Chrom also knew the meaning behind those words and held Tharja back, knowing fully well she might throw herself to make sure Robin didn't land the final blow, Tharja was surprised at the sudden grip and knew immediately what it was for, making her struggle immediately with all the strength she had left.

"Forget saving the world—I just want you! Gods have mercy on anyone who interferes! CHROM, LET ME GO OR I SWEAR I WILL-" Tharja tried to shake off Chrom's grip, but she barely had any strength at all, it was frustrating, it was too frustrating! Robin didn't want to leave in such a sour note, how could he call himself a good husband if he couldn't even make his wife smile before leaving?

"It was fun right? I really was looking forward to tonight's date like I promised…I should really stop making promises…but I can assure you, I was happy I came to have you as my wife, I know you would do anything for my sake…so please, don't do anything reckless and stay with the shepherds okay? I won't be able to be part of your happiness, but I wish for it all the same Tharja, I love you…thank you for everything, please tell the others my last thoughts were of them as well…may we meet again, in a better life…" Robin gave his friends one last smile before turning to Grima, delivering the final blow and ending this cursed and meaningless war.

Grima had no means to defend himself and succumbed to Robin's final blow, now that Grima had no life force left he began vanishing into a dark violet smoke which got blown away by the kind, until Grima was no more. Grima and Robin were one and the same, both Grima and Robin vanished, both Grima and Robin were no more.

The world had been saved, the war had been won, but there were no smiles, there were no celebratory speeches, no shouts, no celebrations, only a bittersweet pain on everyone's hearts, only tears strolling down the cheeks of everyone, only people mourning the pass of a dear friend and the best man and tactician they came to know. The only sound everyone could hear was Tharja's scream of anguish, even Chrom's pain seemed to be nothing compared to Tharja's, she could only fall to her knees as she cried, the sight of Robin's back disappeared, she had no place in this world anymore, she had no reason to be anymore, how could she pursue happiness in such a world? Tharja's body could not take it anymore, fever had struck in and the pain was too much, she was forced to pass out due to the heavy toll the wounds had taken on her body, Lissa immediately ran to her side and try to heal her as much as she could before tending to the others. This was not the scene of a war that had been won, but they would not let Robin's sacrifice be for nothing, nor simply stay with their arms crossed, the possibility of Robin still being alive like Naga said, they would look for him the rest of their days if needed, Tharja definitely would and Robin knew of this which is just another reason as to why Robin asked Chrom to take care of her, that is why Chrom will help her, after all every single soldier had the same thought.

Robin was out there, somewhere, they just had to look for him.

Chrom noticed something in the corner of his eye, he walked to where Robin was standing and found a dark cloth and a tome on top of it, upon closer inspection he recognized them as Robins cloak and his favorite tome involving tactics. Was this fate reassuring them they would encounter Robin once more? That part of him was still alive? Chrom didn't know, but Grima and fate itself had stood against them more than once, whether it was still not on their side it didn't matter. Chrom smiled to himself by remembering that they found Robin on the floor the first time they met as well, he had the idea of where to look for the man but that would come later. Chrom took the cloak and tome, knowing fully well Tharja deserved to have those more than anyone in the army, he would take care of them until she woke up of course.

As Chrom walked over to Lissa to ask what she could help the injured shepherds with, Chrom noticed Tharja was shaking due to the fever, tears were still coming out of her eyes and she kept mumbling Robins name, it was heartbreaking. The scene had destroyed Chrom's positivity immediately, his smile turning into a sour frown. He then gently placed Robin's cloak over Tharja and his eyes grew wide, Tharja had instinctively gripped it and hugged it, due to being so used to Robin's scent and warmth and having done so multiple times, she just had to feel it for half a second before reacting to it, the pain in her expression quickly fading as she seemed to enter a deep and peaceful slumber, perhaps dreaming Robin was still holding her, allowing Tharja to experience one last moment of peace until she woke up, it was what she deserved, it was definitely what Robin would have wished for.


	2. Chapter 2

No one likes to fail, whether it is a simple task, your goals, your dreams or even someone dear to you, it is simply harsh for one to accept that whatever they did was not enough. For Tharja, the most painful thing she ever felt was being inches away from Robin, struggling to reach for him, he was right there, she only needed to reach out for him! Witnessing how the love of your life disappears into nothingness right before your eyes, nothing could ever compare to that sort of pain.

Tharja has always been a distant woman, her profession demands it after all, she still cries, she still smiles, she still mourns the death of her allies, she gets embarrassed, she is human after all. The shepherds had gone back to camp after battle, the ones who were injured were carried and taken care of, once in camp they were set in an infirmary tent, once they were better they were sent to their own quarters. Tharja was on bed, still wearing Robin's robe as it visibly seemed to soothe Tharja, after all even in her sleep she could tell it was Robin's warmth and scent, but it wasn't enough to keep her from experiencing cold sweat inducing nightmares.

The scene kept repeating over and over, having to experience the frustration of being so close to Robin and failing to save him endlessly. There he was, his stupid back turned to her, only caring about saving the world, screw the world! She told him every single time, the world will always have a hero, it can be someone else, but no one can replace him. Having him choose to sacrifice himself for the greater good was not sad for her, it was frustrating, it was painful, it enraged her, she was so god damn frustrated that she could only watch as it happened, the dark mage who had pursued power and knowledge since she was a mere child, was powerless against the whole scene.

She broke down every single time, screw keeping up appearances, screw saving the world that did not allow her the happiness she deserved! She could still remember vividly the first time they met, she had learned about love so long ago, she knew the concept of love, but never experienced it, she thought it was stupid, it sounded like a curse! Feelings so strong for someone that they would drive you insane, that you would do anything in your grasp just to please someone, ha! Sounds like one hell of a curse.

Oh, it is. Tharja wanted to find someone, anyone who would make her feel anything remotely to love, it was not something she searched for everyday with passion, but she always had it in the back of her mind, until she came to meet Robin. All those years being skeptical about love, every passing day she felt it was more absurd than the past, yet the curse hit her, it hit her harder than she ever imagined. All she could think of was how long it took, how much she mocked love, and how badly she desired to be by his side. All the feelings, desires and fantasies that drowned the dark mage confirmed it, she was undoubtedly and madly in love with Robin, her whole life changed that moment, a whole new side of life to look forward to, just by meeting who that man was brought her such a tremendous amount of joy! Nevertheless, love is a curse, and now she was paying the price for being cursed.

The reason of her newfound happiness, all her fantasies, her thoughts, her passion, her whole god damn life was torn off in a single moment. No more Robin, no more love, no more happiness, nothing but misery.

Nothing, nothing, nothing.

Tharja woke up in a cold sweat, tears in her eyes, breathing heavily as her body trembled. She tried to register her surroundings, her senses still dull from the great amount of rest her body needed to get better, after all she spent three whole days asleep. The first thing she noticed was that everything she just experienced was a dream, a bad dream she should've woken up from sooner, Robin's robe came to her attention, she clenched it tightly and pulled it close to her, letting her catch her breath and calming her down, like always. She seemed to be on their room, but Robin was nowhere to be seen, everything was supposed to be a bad nightmare, right? She felt weak, but there was no time to rest.

Tharja did not go and look for Robin, she still clung to the thought, to the last hope she had left, that every single thing was a nightmare, including the last battle. It was not due to her simply denying it, it was not her just trying to avoid the truth, her heart could not bare to think about it, the human body is capable of great things, in this case, her own body sheltered her heart from the truth, her heat would simply shatter at the very thought of losing Robin. He could marry another woman, he could go to another land, he could even hate her, as long as he was happy it didn't matter! But leaving this world forever, leaving her behind by herself and having asked of her to pursue happiness, that was something she regrettably could never do.

Robin always left his books laying around, he always left a mess that she would clean up, she looked for any sign that Robin was there, his scrolls and books were in their place, there was no plate with food left in it, there was no feather dipped in ink, there were no nail clippings on the floor, no hair on the table, the chair was in its desk, everything was in order. As if he just-No, his robe was still there! He must have taken care of her and cleaned up the tent himself, the robe was sign of it, that he was still watching over her! Yes! Tharja showed a warm smile at the thought and nuzzled against the robe, she tried to wear it, it was slightly large for her, but it just made it all the better, as if Robin himself was holding her. She decided to find Robin and thank him for taking care of her, she needed to find Robin, she always woke up to the sight of him and she was feeling Robin-deprived.

She stepped out of the tent, being roughly greeted by the morning sun, something she despised but there was no time to curse the sun, Robin was a priority, but well, when wasn't he? Tharja already knew which places Robin visited the most during every single hour throughout the day, it wouldn't take long to find Robin, maybe she could even catch him by surprise now that she was feeling better than before! Walking up behind him, placing her head on his muscular back, oh she could hardly wait for it! She first went into the mess hall, he usually had breakfast rather early to get a quick start on whatever needed to be attended, sadly it seems there was no sign of him, just a few of their friends having a quiet meal, which was rather odd but Tharja welcomed the silence and decided to ignore it, although she could swear the moment she went in everyone went silent and tried not to cross her eyes, nothing that hasn't happened before either way, but it reminded him of the first time she went there.

No one wanted to sit with a plegian mage, of course, after Emmeryn's death it was no surprise, Tharja was surprised with the mere fact that they allowed her to eat with everyone, but what surprised her the most was that Robin went up to her and not only greeted her, but even invited her to eat with him. She was delighted! Robin explained that he understood the situation perfectly and if they saw him with her, maybe others would be more tolerant and not shun her, but all she cared about was how perfect Robin looked as he ate his meal, he even chewed up his meal more than an average person would, making it easier on their digestive system! That was one of the first things she came to know about him.

Tharja tried the library next, being the studious man that he is, the library could very much be his second home, sadly it was completely empty, not a soul seemed to be in there. Tharja sighed and felt discouraged, but she wasn't known for giving up early, much less when it came to Robin affairs. She walked around and stared at the books, trying to check if any of the titles that she knew would interest Robin was missing, until she came up across a particular book, the first book she saw Robin read.

Tharja felt curious about Ylissean magic, after all it is not common that you get to study about the kingdom your own was trying to basically destroy. When she visited the library she found Robin reading by himself, a pile of books next to him, fitting for the man fated to be her beloved! She had forgotten all about her original objective and grabbed a random book from the shelf, only to hide behind it and stare at Robin, finding all sorts of quirks and things about him! Each 3-5 pages he turned, he adjusted his posture to make sure he didn't develop any back problems, whenever he found something interesting he held the book with both hands, whenever he blinked three times in a row he was amazed and whenever he took a deep breath he would yawn a few seconds later. She was learning so much about him! She then noticed how Robin turned towards her, she was too engrossed and didn't manage to look away in time, when she noticed Robin stood up she tried to hide behind her book, but Robin stood up only to walk towards her, asking if she was interested in the book he was reading, it turned out to be the only copy in the library and he apologized for hogging it. He looked so adorable as he apologized, she could feel her face heating up at the sight! It turned out to work in her favor, as he seemed to enjoy talking about the book and wholeheartedly recommended it, after a quick chat he lent her the book and went back to work, Tharja took the book in her hands and held it close to her chest while happily giggling to herself, she did not stand up from that place until she finished that book, giving her one big reason to talk to Robin, hogging him all for herself.

Tharja kept going through all the places she could come up with, and every one of them reminded her of the sweet memories she had with Robin, he was always so kind, courteous, charming, so perfect! That's why she was getting desperate, the more she looked for him, the more she ran out of places to look for. She did not realize it, but she had begun to walk faster, she was even looking in places she had never seen him in before. She was tired, she was sweating, she was looking for something that wasn't even there, but she still had to find it. She had even gone to the surrounding forest to see if he was trying a new contraption that Donnel and him came up with, she had not eaten in 4 days, considering the sun had set, she did not know it but she was weak, to the point she tripped on a branch and into the dirt. Only when she barely had the strength to push herself up did she realize the state she was in, it was late at night! She was hungry, exhausted and had no strength left, but she refused to let Robin's robe be soiled! She managed to stand up, barely and tried to catch her breath as her hands rested on her knees, but she couldn't. What if Robin really left? What if Robin would never come back? Was it really a nightmare? Was she all by herself once more? These thoughts came pouring down on her, making her lungs burn from the lack of oxygen, she tried to breath harder and deeper, but nothing was going in, it hurt, it hurt so much.

"You're looking for him, aren't you?" A familiar voice asked, catching Tharja's attention and stopping her from having a panic attack, when she turned towards the voice she found Chrom. "It's late Tharja, you still need to rest." Chrom offered, slowly approaching Tharja, but all Tharja did was click her tongue at him and groan, it was clear she still felt a great deal of resentment towards him. "Let's go back to cam—"

"Leave me be, or I will make you leave." Tharja hissed, clearly with the intent to hex him, were it necessary. "My business is mine alone, do not meddle unless you are looking to get cursed from this life through the next." More than a threat, it sounded like a promise, her guard was definitely up, which made Chrom take a step back defensively, trying to let her know he does not plan to test her.

"Tharja…I had planned on leaving you be for a while but…I cannot have you go all day without rest or food, you need to take better care of your-"

"Did you not hear me fool? Whatever I do has nothing to do with you-"

"It does! You and I both know just why you are so desperate right now, and why I am trying to stop you Tharja, enough!" Chrom practically screamed, clearly upset, making Tharja go silent for a moment, before she turns away from him.

"Don't make me say it Tharja, you are not the only one feeling that way…" He added, empathetic for her. Tharja wasn't reacting, she simply kept on staring at the ground as she faced away from Chrom, both clearly knowing what was going on, but still trying to come to terms with it.

Tharja knew from the beginning, she knew it was no nightmare, her wounds were still aching, if Robin was taking care of her, it was because she was wounded, the only reason she could have been wounded is because the battle did happen, there was simply no way to ignore it, but her heart wished for it to be a lie with all its might. Tharja knew she would not find Robin, all those places filled with their memories, it was simply her way of mourning, her way of trying to come to terms that she got to experience so much happiness once, her way of trying to accept that it was all she had left of him.

The silence forced to think of the truth, it forced her to start crying once more, trembling, she could barely bare the piercing pain she felt on her chest, there was no way in hell he could ever understand, Robin was her everything, and now he was gone.

Tharja mumbled something, Chrom could barely hear it and got a little closer, trying to see if he could hear her words. "…You don't understand...you…you would never understand!" Tharja said, walking up to Chrom menacingly, her pained expression making Chrom feel guilty.

"How could you?! Robin was everything to me, EVERYTHING! I wanted to him to come back safely, I knew he was just too stupidly kind and would try something, I wanted to prevent it, I was right there…and you CHOSE to hold me back? To keep me away from my happiness?! To let Robin sacrifice himself for the world?! Don't you even make the foolish attempt to convince me YOU feel MY pain, what am I supposed to do now? Do you think I have the heart to deny Robin's last request? Do you think I don't want to be happy because he asked? He never asked anything from me, he knew I would do anything for him, yet he never requested anything from me…that was it…how am I supposed to say no to that, Chrom? How am I supposed to be happy, when I already feel like dying just from remembering he is gone…?" Tharja could not hold it in, the tears were streaming down her face non-stop, her legs gave in and she was kneeling in front of Chrom, cursing him as she tried to vent out her anger and pain at him, hitting him as hard as she could on his stomach, being as weak as she was they were mere taps, but no punch had ever hurt Chrom more than those trembling hands of hers. "How can I deny that man anything, when I love him this much…? Curse him…for making me love him..." She added before she succumbed to the weeping.

Chrom was holding back his tears, Robin and him always promised to bring every single soldier back home safely, he was his ally, his companion, his dear friend, he knew all too well just how much Tharja felt, he wanted to strike down Grima so Robin wouldn't do it, he wanted Robin to have a long fulfilling life, instead he had to hold back his own urge to stop him, while stopping his wife of doing the same. It was painful, it was frustrating, how could it not be? He clenched his fist and bit his lip with all his strength, digging his tooth in and bleeding from the pressure.

"My pain may not measure up to yours…but nonetheless, I didn't wish for any of this either Tharja, I wanted to stop him, gods, I did! I just knew he was too set on it, even if I had tried to do it, he would have never listened…and you are right, I have been surrounded by wonderful friends even before I met him, but he was the best man I have ever known, a dear and irreplaceable friend. I had to stop you, BECAUSE I had to stop you, I can say I understand your pain...I miss him too dammit! Everyone in camp does! We were able to achieve victory over and over again because of him, all we wanted was for him to live a happy life after the war, no other man was more deserving of it! Gods I…I don't know if our pain measures up to yours, but we all miss him Tharja, and he made me promise to take care of you and I cant deny his last request to me…" Chrom wasn't sure how to comfort Tharja, there seemed to be no way of it, but hope never died, if Tharja had none left, then all he had to do was reignite that flame, Robin could still be out there, Naga herself said it, all they had to do was hope.

"If our bonds are strong enough, Robin must be out there…after everything we went through, it is clear Robin would not simply disappear from this world Tharja. He asked me to take care of you, he knew you would suffer, do you think someone who chose to give his life for the world would ever forgive himself if he left his wife? Isnt the robe you are wearing a clear sign that he is still out there? We will find that mad dastard soon enough, this I promise you...also, I thought it would be best if you held onto this until that moment comes."

Tharja just kept silently weeping, hugging herself and the robe, she knew Chrom mourned for Robin, she knew everyone would, of course they would, but she did not give a damn, it's not as if the pain of others meant nothing to her, but Tharja simply felt so frail, all she wanted was Robin, all she needed was Robin, the world could end the next day and it didn't even matter, not anymore, not without Robin.

Tharja visibly flinched at the mention that Robin could still be out there, that he so strongly believed this to be true, Tharja was just about to give up, but Chrom knew what kind of woman Tharja was, not because he payed attention to her or because they were close friends, but because how lovingly Robin talked about her, how Robin looked whenever he mentioned Tharja, how in love he was from the many things he shared with Chrom. Chrom knew what Tharja's obsession meant. Devotion. Willpower that would allow her to pull through, all she needed was to be reminded of Robin, of his love for her, that she was as happy with him as he was with her. Chrom knew Tharja needed some time and rest, she didn't have to answer him, all he did was take out Robin's signature tome, the next signal that Robin was still out there, somewhere, waiting to be found by both of them. He held it out for her to see it and just as he thought, she immediately recognized it, quickly taking it away from him and placing it near her chest, hugging it as tight as she could as she muttered his name.

Not in pain, not in sadness, but as if she had just found her reason for living again, she kept on repeating his name over and over again, as if he would suddenly appear from thin air if she kept going, the pain in her expression disappearing, and the pain in her chest being overcome by relief and hope. It would be a lie if she said she was not saddened or affected by the situation anymore, of course she was still hurt, of course she still missed him, but she hadn't given up, she never gave up. If she had given up on him at first, she would have never been able to proudly call herself Robin's wife.

Chrom knew there was no need for him to stay there and decided to let Tharja be for a while, she would go to her tent by herself and rest, she was not weak by any means, even in her state it would be no problem for her, Robin always believed in her strength, Chrom always believed in Robin.

One day without Robin felt like a lifetime of solitude for Tharja, maybe it would be months or years before she is once again reunited with the man she called her soulmate, but you would be a fool to believe that would be enough stop her. Tharja was a dark mage, a warrior and a dangerous woman in love, she did not sit idly and cross her arms for results, she never let her target go and pursued it until the ends of hell if it was necessary. After arriving at her tent and falling into bed, all she could do as she drifted to sleep in mere seconds was hold onto Robin's book and robe, the last of her tears forming on the corner of her eyes. Tharja had been waiting to meet a man like Robin for many years, after finding him, falling in love with him, experiencing a happy life with him, locking her lips with his, feeling his body warm hers, she could never let go of such a life, may the gods have mercy on anyone who gets on her way.

Tharja was an eccentric girl, no one knew how to describe her accurately, some could say she was creepy, some could say she was dangerous, others would simply warn that you'd be better off not asking about her, but there was one thing everyone always agreed on. She loved his husband, Robin, above all else, if that kind of bond was not enough to stop death itself to keep Robin away from her, none would be. She will find him, she will make him regret trying to leave her, and make him stay by her side, a promise she would make him seal by kissing her hand…perhaps even her lips?


	3. Chapter 3

**SLIGHT NSFW, You have been warned! Also, enjoy and feel free to tell me if you enjoyed it!**

It had been three months since Robin stupidly, as Tharja planted it constantly, sacrificed himself. Everyone missed him dearly, his friends could still be seen sulking around every now and then, especially his wife and children, even the future children mourned him constantly, after all, they pushed on their problems into everyone in the past and couldn't help but feel guilty, Lucina especially. They all knew Robin since they were children, Chrom's best friend, a kind uncle to everyone! Hell, even in the present he treated them as if he had known them for a long time, he wasn't that much older than them and he didn't even know them, but accepted them easily, listened to their problems, taught them so many things and ultimately made their wish come true, at the expense of his own life. Lucina, who had the biggest sense of responsibility felt guiltier than everyone else and wanted to apologize to Tharja directly for what she caused, but she could never do it, Tharja had been too busy trying to look for Robin or mourning him, she didn't have the heart to make Tharja face more sorrow than she already had, nothing would come of simply apologizing but surely there was something she could do.

"Ah, Lucina! Just the woman my heart and mind were aching to see!" Laslow exclaimed, trying to catch her attention with his usual antics, which might not have been the best idea considering Lucina's expression at the moment.

"Laslow, I really do not have time for thi—"

"Is that any way to greet your pal, Laslow? Just a moment of your time, if I may? It has to do with Robin and Tharja, well Morgan and Noire as well, things will be clear in time, I promise!" Laslow tried to explain before Lucina scolded him for whatever she assumed he was trying to do, quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her somewhere forcefully, making Lucina tilt her head in confusion and groan at the sudden yank, simply sighing as she followed after the dancer.

"Here she is guys!" Laslow announced as he opened the door to the mess hall, Lucina didn't have much time to wonder who he was referring to as she entered the room, being greeted by all of her friends, even Gerome who preferred being by himself.

"Everyone…? Is something wrong?" Lucina asked, still not knowing what this was about, making Severa glare at Inigo for not explaining anything.

"Really? That was your only job! Gods! Fine, whatever. We…we all miss Robin, we assumed you felt guilty too, after all, we…kinda do, but Morgan, Noire and Tharja must be having an even harder time dealing with it than we do." Selena, as always, looked away when talking about her feelings or simply being honest, but everyone followed when she lowered her head at the mention of how his family must be feeling.

"Nevertheless! What kind of heroes would we be if we sat idly as others suffered? I know I won't! I wouldn't be deserving of the blood bestowed by fate itself! So, we must come up with a plan to help them out!" Owain exclaimed with exaggerated movements while holding out his hand towards Morgan and Noire who seemed sadder than the rest of them, but still thankful for having such incredible friends.

"Everyone…" Lucina whispered to herself, surprised by everyone's efforts, her heart being shaken to it's core by the scene before her. She nodded at them and immediately got serious, clearly on board with the idea. "Yeah! It is the least we can do, may I know, what kind of progress have you all made?" Everyone's smile disappeared for a moment, the silence becoming awkward and Lucina panicking for a moment. "I-It's fine, that's why we are all here, to come up with the best solution as a group!"

"T-Thank you everyone…I-I find it really sweet, but M-Morgan and I are fine! We still miss our father deeply, b-but I am more worried about mother to be honest…" Noire said while trying to hide behind her hair, holding Morgan's arm even though she is supposed to be the older one, without her bow she felt defenseless due to always having to expect an attack, so whenever she didn't have one she felt safer while being close to someone else.

"Yeah! I'm sure Father will be back in no time! He is super strong, that won't stop him! Buuut…I hear mother hexes Chrom every time he comes back without Father, she looks angry, but I've even seen her cry at times, can't we do something for her instead? Noire and I tried but nothing comes to mind!" Morgan explained, pouting a little at the mention of her mother being sad, she was usually so strong and bold, seeing her like that, even if Morgan does not remember much about her, makes her heart sink.

Everyone looked at them for a moment, before silently nodding at each other and agreeing to think of a plan. Cynthia and Kjelle, who were next to Noire and Morgan respectively, got closer to them to comfort them with a bright smile.

"So, what are Tharja's favorite things? Past times, hobbies? As long as the mind keeps itself occupied, the heart will follow." Laurent added, trying to come up with a logical option, as always.

"Hexes" Noire said immediately. "Dark magic, curses, concoctions, spells, we could offer to be her guinea pigs…b-but I don't think there's enough of us to keep her occupied." Noire shuddered for a moment, her hexes were not usually a problem, a runny nose, the tastes in food being inverted and so on, but if they were to be her test subjects for as long as possible she didn't even want to know what kind of mess that would become.

"A-Anything…you know, a little less risky?" Yarne asked, clearly not in favor of being hexed, it was terrifying! He didn't want to admit Tharja scared the fur out of him, but still!

"W-Well…I don't think so, she isn't very fond of many things, she only took up c-cooking for Father, she rarely eats, and Father is the one that usually convinces her of doing so. She finds shopping for clothing dull, unless it is with Father, so she can see what kinds of things he would like her to wear. She reads books about dark magic and books on how to be a better wife, so…as far as I know, the only things she loves is dark magic and—

"Robin" Everyone interjected at the same time, sadly there was no way of spending time with Robin, so everyone's hopes began to vanish for a second, not knowing how to proceed.

"Then we just gotta get her to think 'bout Robin, right?" Brady thought out loud, gathering everyone's attention. "Well, if we ain't got any other shot, all we can do is get Tharja to remember Robin? Think of the happy days, whatsit called, reminisce or somethin?" Everyone stared at Brady, rather surprised at how good of an idea it was, which offended Brady. "W-What's up with you guys? why ya makin' eyes at me? You got something to say or what?! It's all I had alright?!" Brady huffed as he crossed his arms, a faint blush across his face from the embarrassment, then everyone simply chuckled slightly, and the mood suddenly got that much lighter.

"I love it! I'm sure Mother has tons of stories and memories, you're awesome Brady!" Morgan exclaimed as she got up, pumping her fists in the air and giving Brady a thumbs up.

"Aww…it's nothin, don't make a big deal outta it, just trying to pull my own weight here." Brady tried to brush it off, but it was clear he was happy he could help.

"How will we make Tharja tell us about Robin or have her remember good moments? I doubt if we ask nicely she will just share them out of the blue…" Lucina said loudly, but mainly to herself as she tried to come up with a solution.

"M-Maybe if Morgan and I ask her…? L-Like to tell us stories about father, how they met and fell in love…?" Noire blushed at the idea of asking something so personal, but she was also somewhat intrigued to hear about her own parents love story!

Morgan seemed to glow at that idea, giving multiple nods at Noire and feeling impatient for going with her mother, so impatient she felt like she had to do it right away! She pulled Noire from her sit and quickly pushed her from behind to go with Tharja right then, of course still waving and thanking everyone for their efforts. "I'm so excited! Thank you, guys! I swear I will give you a hug and tell you how it goes afterwards, I just have to hear those stories right away! Thank you again!" With that the siblings were out of the room and left everyone hanging, they didn't take it personally of course and simply smiled and waved at them, finding Morgan's excitement incredibly adorable, hoping things would work out for the best for them.

* * *

"You what?" Tharja asked dryly, closing Robin's tome as she turned her face towards her daughters.

"Yeah! We want to hear about Father! How did he make you fall for him? How did you make him fall for you? How is he as a husband! Pleaaaaase?" Morgan tried to convince Tharja, showing the best puppy eyes she could, Noire still held on to Morgan's arm but her face showed she too wished to hear all about it, Tharja thought about it for a second, but staring at Morgan who had the same shape of Robin's eyes, the cloak, the nose, it was annoying, how much she reminded her of him and how soft she was getting because of it.

"Fine…I suppose reminiscing about your father and I is not such a terrible idea." Tharja sighed as she hugged the book to her chest and faced her daughters completely now, sitting in Robin's favorite chair next to the fireplace they had in their room inside the castle, Noire and Morgan decided to sit on the carpet and look up to Tharja expectantly, Morgan already squealing inside that she accepted so easily.

"Let me tell you first, I was the one who fell for your father first…officially of course, he fell for me at first sight as well, he just didn't know it yet…ufufu~" Tharja giggled darkly as a smirk formed on her lips.

* * *

She began explaining how they first met, after Tharja defected to Ylisse and joined up Chrom's army, they were both busy fighting for their lives and trying and save the Exalt. The first time she laid eyes on him he was surrounded by multiple enemies, while basking on the glory of the sun, he carried himself in confidence, not arrogance. He was surrounded and somehow managed to deprive the enemies from not only their victory but their lives as well, with a single well-timed spell! His coat and hair dancing in the wind, a talented mage and a swordsman from the looks of it, she felt a deep connection immediately! She could not properly talk with him at the time but after the battle they had to go back to camp, that's where she found out he was the mighty and undefeatable tactician that made the Shepherds so feared. Smart, strong, confident, and while Tharja was not someone that cared about looks, his attractive features, his build, his silky white hair, the aura of confidence he carried along with his kindness made the dark mage shiver, he was absolutely perfect! Just from the way she seemed to describe Robin, Noire and Morgan clearly knew how much in love Tharja was with him.

"His expressions are absolutely enticing, I still catch myself short of breath when I think about him, oh how the sun made his sweat drip into his toned chest and-"

"Mother!" Noire interrupted, a clear blush around her face as she tried to cover it.

"Oh please Noire, I won't go too much into detail, after all, he is all mine~" Tharja giggled darkly once more, Noire whimpered at it which caused both Morgan and Tharja to feel amused by it, but Morgan simply pat Noire's head to make her feel better as Tharja watched, reminding her of how Robin does the same for her.

"What else is there…ah, yes."

* * *

The time Robin proposed, and he wanted to tell all their friends. Tharja didn't object to the idea, although she preferred to keep their matters between them, that way anyone who had dared to flirt with Robin would immediately know he was off the market and that he was only hers, how could she deny Robin the opportunity of letting the world know Robin belonged to her?

Tharja followed Robin as he held to his coat, hiding behind him and of course, feeling pure bliss, being able to hold onto Robin and walk so close, even if it was behind him, Tharja giggled to herself while they caught everyone's attention. At first, Robin found that giggle of hers somewhat eerie, but in time came to love it and find it adorable, something that if he said out loud, would definitely make Tharja blush and hide, threatening to curse him if he said something so foolish again, trying to hide the fact she felt overly stimulated by his words.

Tharja expected all women in camp to feel jealousy, to have it show on their faces, after all Robin was perfect and amazing in every way! How could they not feel jealous of her? She just didn't expect for everyone, even most of the guys, to have some sort of uncomfortable expression on their faces, everyone was silent until Vaike stepped up and roughly placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. Everyone's jaw had dropped to the floor, everyone took a step back in surprise and seemed terrified!

"Yo, Robin! If you're being cursed or being held against your will, just tell Teach and he will take care of it buddy!" His intentions seemed good, judging from the smile he had on his face, but everyone knew he said one of the worst possible things he could have in that moment. Tharja was mad, she was fuming, but also hurt. After all, they were going to get married and were deeply in love, and even though Tharja had tried to hex Robin so he would pay attention to her, never to the extent of making him marry her if he had no desire to.

Robin simply laughed, which made everyone be confused, was he angry? Did he find it amusing? Whatever he was going to say, he needed to do it before Tharja wreaked havoc!

"I assure you Vaike, it's nothing of the sort. I chose this myself and would not want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but Tharja, I wish you luck in finding someone too, so you can understand." Everyone sighed in unison. Nice one Robin! Tharja blushed madly and smiled to herself, Robin didn't seem to calm her down, he just riled her up and made her cling onto Robin even harder! Before anything else happened, Chrom approached him and congratulated him, wishing the new couple nothing but the best for them.

"She is a wonderful woman, I realize most of you might feel uneasy around her, I admit there was a moment I felt that way too, but once I got to know how caring and genuinely sweet she is…well, it was simply impossible not to take her as my wife." Everyone now seemed happy for them! They began congratulating them and asking when the wedding was, but Robin didn't stop there, after all Tharja seemed to be avoiding conversation and decided to make the spotlight about her, even if it got him cursed.

"Sorry everyone, I think Tharja might be a little tired from patrolling late at night, she usually does it and ends up using hexes to help around camp. I didn't even know she could use magic to strengthen our weapons, so they would not break as easily, or use magic to dry our clothes and make them fold themselves, after this I will make her go rest so don't worry, she just uses a hex to not need as much sleep so she can do things like that every night, but one can never be too careful right?"

Everyone was surprised at Robin's words, even Tharja! Tharja tried to tug on Robin's coat subtly so he would be quiet, she was getting redder by the second! Before she knew it, everyone's eyes were on her, she was now in the spotlight as Robin wanted, but she hated it! Everyone began thanking her, Sumia and Cordelia were all over her now and she was being dragged into a conversation she didn't want, after a few minutes she was finally left alone, exhausted by all the attention.

"Are you angry?" Robin asked nonchalantly, Tharja groaned as a reply and tightened her grip on Robin's coat.

"I didn't need you to go and run your mouth like that, Robin."

"I know, I simply wanted to. People don't appreciate what you do enough." He replied with a gentle smile, Tharja looked away immediately, otherwise she would've been charmed by his handsome features and gentle eyes, to avoid such a situation she buried her face on Robin's back.

"I didn't do it for them, I did it for you, so you could have more time to rest and spend it with me." Tharja tried to excuse herself, she was not nice, she was selfish, like a dark mage was supposed to be!

"Regardless of your reason to do so, you still did it, and I love that about y—Hey!" Robin felt a sharp pain on his side for a moment, Tharja playfully hit Robin, just enough for him to stop saying so many sweet things, she could barely stand as it is!

"Don't worry, I won't do it again, after all I don't want anyone else falling for you, there are things only I want to know about you, Tharja."

That was it, Tharja felt her strength fading, her face boiling hot, just how much was this man going to make her love him? If they weren't in public she would show just how much she would do for him, but he did still do something that was out of line, but she was feeling a bit generous, and decided to let it be.

"Fine…but your word will not suffice this time, I have to be sure you won't go out of your way again." Robin figured as much, much to his relief she simply grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his, surprising to him but certainly not something he would complain about. He gladly took her hand back as they made their way to their quarters, evident to anyone around them how happy they were together.

* * *

"Awww! Father is so sweet!" Morgan squealed, hugging Noire to try and calm herself down from the overdose of sweetness she just got.

"Yes, well…it's one of the many redeeming qualities your father has." Tharja stated, as if it were natural for Robin to do such a thing, although it didn't mean he didn't surprise her every now and then.

"You too! You actually really love it when he does something like that don't you?" Morgan asked Tharja in a curious and teasing tone, Tharja seemed to glare at her for a moment until she spoke up.

"It is not…something I hate I suppose" That was all Tharja was willing to admit, although the short smile that showed briefly in her expression showed her true feelings.

"B-But why are you always behind him? Wouldn't you like to h-hold him from the side or the front?" Noire asked, intrigued that Tharja always mentions she is always one step behind him on purpose.

"Because…if I stood in front of him and stared right at him…while holding him…Gah! It's too much!" Tharja exclaimed, partially hiding her face with the tome, just imagining it was too much for her, she might just catch on fire right then and there!

It also reminded Tharja of the first time they slept together, Tharja was so used to seeing him sleep that when he proposed they share the same bed, she almost passed out from happiness!

"There's this one time…" Tharja began explaining another lovely moment he got to spend with his beloved, Noire and Morgan carefully listening to her every word, almost forgetting their original objective, they were the ones getting happy by this!

* * *

It was the same day as Robin had announced their marriage, the night had fallen and Robin was getting ready to sleep.

Tharja already spent most of her nights near Robin's quarters, she probably knew where everything was and had visited the room once or twice, when she had to take care of Robin for example, but being there as his wife made everything look that much exciting, she could be there whenever she wanted! The books, the candles, the pages full of scribbles, everything screamed of Robin and Tharja adored it.

"Tharja?" Robin called out to his absent-minded wife, wearing only his cream colored sleeveless shirt that he always wore underneath his robe and simple dark brown shorts, after all his clothes were rather stuffy to sleep in, Robin didn't really think it was anything special or too revealing, but Tharja was clearly enjoying the scenery. Robin might not be a powerhouse when it comes to his muscles, but being an experienced swordsman and a victim of the constant rigorous training Frederick put him through, Tharja was entranced by his toned shoulders, the veins in his forearms, his visible collar-bone, just how toned were his muscles under his shirt—

"Tharja?" Robin called once more, interrupting Tharja's fantasies. She would've complained if it was someone else, but the man from those fantasies was calling out to her.

"Yes, my love?" Tharja inquired, tilting her head cutely for Robin, as she hid half of her body behind a bookshelf.

"…Why are you standing back there?" Robin said as he sat on the bed, getting it ready for both of them.

"To watch you sleep of course, I need to see how many times you turn on your sleep, to see if there is something wrong. What if you have a nightmare? Or get cold suddenly? If you got thirsty I need to be sure to be at the ready!" Tharja explained as if it were obvious, since it is something she has been doing for a long time.

"So, you're just going to stand there all night as I sleep? By myself?" Tharja squinted her eyes at his last words, was he complaining? Did he not want her to take care of him? Tharja looked to the side, as if she was a little sad by it. "You…have a problem with it?"

"Of course I do!" Robin exclaimed, shocking Tharja by how boldly he said such a thing, she felt a little down and took it as if she were bothering Robin, thankfully Robin spoke up before she had the time to do anything. "What man would enjoy sleeping on his bed by himself, without his beloved!"

Tharja's eyes widened and instinctively looked for Robin's who's in return fell on Tharja's with his usual kind gaze. Tharja was already assuming she was a bother to him or that once more, he found her attitude creepy or would prefer someone more normal, but there he was, wishing for them to sleep together! She felt so ashamed for thinking something so crazy, they were going to get married after all, it was only natural they would lay in bed together! She was just so happy by watching him, so satisfied that the thought of getting into bed with him, it made her giggle like crazy! To others it would seem like a creepy and dark giggle, to Robin it was basically music to his ears, he took it as her liking the idea.

"Why don't you go wear something more comfortable? Perhaps you usually sleep in that outfit?" Robin asked innocently, after all her usual clothing didn't really seem like the perfect outfit to sleep in.

"Oh? Do you desire to see me in something more…revealing for our first night? I can arrange that…maybe even sleep without any small clothes? Ufufu…"

"N-No! J-Just normal clothes you would wear any night, to sleep in!" Robin waved his arms in the air defensively, stopping Tharja from whatever she was plotting, her smirk disappeared for a moment, but came back just as fast.

"If that's what you wish, Robin…" Tharja disappeared into the shadows, Robin assumed it was to simply change clothes and he stared at the ceiling for a moment, to reflect on the situation. He might not know if he was in some sort of relationship in the past, due to him being an amnesiac, but as far as he knew, Tharja was his first, his first everything! He wasn't sure how to proceed, but that was all the more reason for him to try harder, he smiled to himself, considering himself lucky to have such a devoted person by his side.

Robin's daydreaming was interrupted by Tharja's giggle, he turned towards her and hoped she wouldn't try to push on the idea of sleeping in the nude, but he was greeted with something as stimulating! Tharja was wearing a simple nightgown, as if her skintight suit had suddenly turned into a loose fabric to coat Tharja's figure, so it was rather see through. Thankfully the chest area of the nightgown seemed to cover it more than well enough, besides the fact that she was wearing black underwear, making it basically a sleeping version of her usual outfit, but for some reason it was making Robin stare for a little too long, considering Tharja's figure and the fact that to him, she was easily the most beautiful woman in camp, it was no surprise!

"You can use your hands if your eyes do not suffice, my love" Tharja teased in a slower and deeper tone than usual, making Robin violently shake his head around to get a hold of himself.

"N-No, that's alright! I was just surprised is all. It…uhm, looks good…the nightgown I mean, you as well of course." Robin tried to awkwardly compliment Tharja, not sure what her reaction would be, after peeking at her face it was clear she seemed to be embarrassed, that was not his intention! Nevertheless, its not that her outfit embarrassed her, his compliments always did, a compliment of any kind sapped Tharja of her strength, filling her whole body with ecstasy, she was not used to so much attention and love!

"W-Why don't we call it a night? It is getting late after all." Robin stood up to turn off the last of the candles, letting them be in complete darkness, a much more comfortable setting for Tharja. She remained on the edge of the bed, making Robin look at her curiously for a moment, as soon as he got on bed she followed, strangely it was on the opposite side that he assumed she would take, there was barely any space, so he moved to the other side of the bed and turned to her, that made Tharja freeze in place.

"Is something wrong Tharja…?" Robin offered his attention, worried of course.

"No…? I'm just trying to get on your back, so we can sleep, like you offered."

Of course, she was still not used to being directly in front of him. Robin sighed and rubbed the back of his head, not sure if he was okay with it or not, he understood, but figured that maybe in the dark and in bed they could sleep front to front.

"Tharja, why don't you make an exception this time? It is our first night together after all." It was the logical thing to do for Robin, he lightly tapped the bed for her to lay there, but Tharja seemed to fidget in place and look down for a moment.

"I-I don't think I could…not like this." Tharja objected strongly as she hugged herself, looking away from Robin.

Robin felt a little discouraged but understood. He was already used to it after all, and Tharja would definitely still rest her head on his back which he would enjoy, he sighed at her and offered a smile before turning around.

"Is this better?" Robin asked in a gentle tone.

"Very much so…" Tharja quickly slipped onto bed, giggling of course, and almost instantly clung onto Robin's back, feeling instantly overjoyed and relaxed at the same time.

Robin felt the same way, they were sleeping as a couple after all! He could feel his heartbeat thump against his chest which made him feel a little uncomfortable, he hoped it wouldn't wake up Tharja or interrupt her as she tried to rest, to lay with his beautiful and devoted soon to be wife, it was nerve wrecking! Sadly, at the same time he felt it wasn't enough, he wanted to see her face, her expression as she slept, to hold her closely instead of being held himself. He had already overstepped his boundaries that day, it was risky, but he needed her.

"Hey…Tharja? Are your hands wet? I feel something running down my back…" Robin asked with the intention of Tharja backing away for a moment, which she did, trying to examine her hands and Robin's back to try and see what he was referring to.

Robin was a tactician, possibly the best, he was used to taking advantage of every opening he could create, in that single moment he was able to make by tricking Tharja, he turned around instantly, holding Tharja's hands as soon as he spotted them and smiled widely at his beloved.

"I still think this is much better" Robin was insanely quick to process and predict his foes steps, he knew Tharja would try to squirm free from his grasp and try to hide, they were so close to each other! Her face was heating up by the second, so he had to be quick if he wanted to do this. Robin approached Tharja, gently placing his lips on hers for the briefest of moments, but it was all they would both need. Her luscious lips, incredibly soft and pink enough to add to her natural charm, Tharja was close enough for him to also get hit by her strong yet refreshingly sweet fragrance, it was amazing how enticing a dark mage could be. Tharja seemed to overload from that kiss, as if she had just been paralyzed, of course Robin once more took the initiative and pulled her close to his chest, burying her face in it.

"I couldn't help myself, I wanted you to be the last thing I see before I slept and make sure you're the first when I wake, to hold you close like this. This way you can also hide your face, right? You can punish me anyway you see fit, I can't see myself regretting this decision any time soon." Robin held her close, his arms wrapping around her and his bicep serving as a pillow for her. Tharja's hands were resting on his chest as well, after a few seconds they wrapped around his torso which helped her bury her head even deeper on his chest, Robin felt pretty satisfied and felt his heart skip a beat as he felt her hands dig into his back, he was still wondering how such a deadly mage could be so adorable around him.

"You fool…" Tharja muttered under her breath, clinging to Robin for dear life, being able to hear Robin's soothing heartbeat, he seemed just as excited as she was from the kiss, which made her feel all the more loved. "Why do you keep making me love you more and more…" Tharja asked Robin, as if it was painful for her to fall deeper and deeper in love with him.

"Because you'll become my wife, and because I love you too and clearly I will do so more and more as well…good night Tharja." Robin began running his fingers down Tharja's hair, enjoy the silky smoothness it had to it, but not nearly as much as Tharja enjoyed his gentle touch, it felt so pleasant, so relaxing, so right. Being surrounded by Robin, by his smell, his touch, his warmth, it didn't take long for Tharja to fall asleep, being surrounded by pure bliss gave her the best sleep she ever had, Robin not getting left behind in that matter.

* * *

"MOTHER PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T PUNISH HIM, HOW COULD YOU EVER PUNISH HIM FOR THAT?!" Morgan asked, almost jumping up from the excitement while Noire tried to hold her down.

"I did punish him the following morning, I hexed him so he couldn't wake up before me, I wasn't going to let him see me as the first thing he would greet in the morning and in return I got to see his sleeping face for a while…so in the end we did both win, it was only fair after all." Tharja explained nonchalantly, but she was clearly having a great time remembering all of it, she held those memories with pride and affection, the frown she had all day had disappeared, she was giggling constantly, and she was living once more all the emotions she felt during those memories, that's how much they meant to her.

"Y-You didn't enjoy the kiss then…?" Noire asked, saddened by the notice that her father had been punished for something so sweet.

"It was…adequate…to say the least." Tharja didn't give Noire the answer she expected, but the hundreds of shades of red her face had turned to, gave Noire her answer, making her smile once more.

"You loved it!" Morgan pointed out, quite literally as her finger was pointing at Tharja's expression. "You're always speaking of father, so you must be the one who loves the other more right? I can't see father being too worried or jealous after all!" Morgan thought out loud, while Tharja already demonstrated Robin was somewhat possessive, it was far from the level of Tharja, but seeing as her mother was having a rough time answering, Morgan began getting excited once more at how much her parents loved each other and how sweet every memory they had was.

"Well, of course I love your father more than anyone could, I take care of him in ways no one could, I've had my eye on him since we met…but even I get surprised every now and then at his…actions." Tharja tried to explain, of course this would lead to another story, the look on Tharja when speaking of Robin was always one of love, but she wasn't giggling or smirking this time, her eyes looked dreamy, her smile was shorter and sweeter, she seemed to be radiating a peaceful glow as she looked back at one particular memory.

* * *

It was a cloudy day, Tharja would usually be enjoying her time stalking Robin, but she had just found the existence of a special herb thanks to Donnel, it would allow her to make dozens of new concoctions, strengthen her curses, come up with new spells, it's potential for dark magic was limitless! Tharja had been inside her own special room designated for magic, it was even coated with magic to prevent sound to get in, giving her the peace and quiet she would need to work with and study the herb. In fact, her hex worked so well she wasn't even aware of the storm that was beginning to settle in Ylisse, at first it was a few droplets of water, nothing too serious, until it became so strong every Pegasus in the air had to land immediately, all the horses had to go to the stables and training had been put to a halt.

The storm kept on getting stronger, lightning hit the land which riled up all the animals, all the Shepherds had to help with keeping order, every soldier had to report to let everyone know no one was missing, some were completely drenched, some were luckily already inside, thankfully no one was hurt or had been taken by the strong winds and violent storm. Chrom, Frederick and Robin were the ones in charge to make sure no one was missing, things seemed to be working out, except for one thing. Tharja was still on her room, with no idea of what was going on, she was too fixated on the herb to even pay attention to her surroundings, with no noise coming in at all she could not hear the rain, the wind, the lightning, nothing!

Robin was beginning to feel restless, anxious that after every person they checked was safe, Tharja hadn't appeared at all, even in any place she could be hiding on the surrounding area, she seemed to have simply vanished. There were a few people still on the back of the room, waiting for their turn to confirm who they were, but none of them were Tharja and without saying a word, Robin went out to look for her.

Robin didn't really care he had nothing to cover himself with but his robe, but Tharja was wearing far less and she was nowhere to be seen! All Robin could remember was Donnel telling Tharja about a herb she might be interested in, what if she was still out there, looking for it? Maybe the strength of the wind made a tree fall near her and she got trapped, maybe she was near where lightning had hit and got knocked out, could the wind have dragged her and made her slip near a river, the violent stream dragging her god knows where? Robin was a man of logic, but even he succumbed to the fear of the worst-case scenario landing on Tharja.

Robin could barely walk straight because of the wind, his clothes were getting heavier due to the rain, and he had fallen more than once on mud, but all he could think about was his beloved's safety! It was hard to see, he tried to cover his eyes from the rain by using his hood and placing his arm below his eyes to try and have a better chance at looking for her from a distance. He had no idea about how far the supposed herb was, so all he could do was look around for now, going as far as to the nearest rivers to check for any sign of her, but there was nothing.

Robin was getting incredibly desperate, when he started looking for Tharja the sun was still shining brightly, but now there was no sign of it! The rain kept going strong, Robin must have already looked in every nook and cranny of that forest, if the lack of light didn't impede him from doing so, he would've kept looking until his legs gave out, he simply had no choice but to head back. Maybe Tharja was already back in camp, hopefully Tharja was back in camp is what he thought, there must be other places she could be, maybe she was simply inside a room in the castle or somewhere else and decided to stay in to avoid getting hit by the rain? Robin wasn't going to rest, not until he knew Tharja was safe.

The first thing Robin did when back on camp was immediately look for Chrom and Frederick, asking them if Tharja had appeared, making it clear for them on why he had left so suddenly, they didn't even have time to react to his appearance, after telling Robin that Tharja never appeared for the roll call, he went looking around for her, asking all of his friends, but not even Donnel, who was the last that saw her, knew about her! All Donnel could tell him was that the herb wasn't very far away, and he had given her a map of where it was located, so she must have reached camp before the storm did. Robin got his hopes up and thanked Donnel for the information.

Robin sloppily ran as he figured Tharja should be in her room, they had moved in together but Tharja still kept her room, mostly for dark magic related work, if she wasn't in there he didn't even know where else she could be. Once he made it to her door, he took a deep breath and quickly made his way in. Tharja got startled by the sudden noise, after all, she hadn't heard a thing for hours! She angrily turned around to see who dared interrupt her, but her eyes widened upon landing on Robin, she would have been thrilled, were it not for his appearance! He was a mess! His clothes were dark from the water, no doubt that they were heavy, they were still dripping! He was up to his ankles in mud, his hair was pointing upwards and full of leaves, he was panting and seemed to be exhausted, and most of all, he had a sad smile on his face, just what in the hell happened while she was busy?

"I looked everywhere and…gods, I'm just glad you were here all this time." Robin said to himself, making Tharja feel even more confused. Robin gave a long sigh, his legs hurt, he couldn't stop panting and he was tired, but god he was so relieved that none of that mattered.

"What happened to you?! Robin, you're…you're a mess!" Tharja immediately stood up and walked up to him, trying to examine him, noticing the dirt all over his clothes and face, even a few cuts here and there. Now that the spell had been broken because of Robin opening the door, the loud thunder, the sharp wind, the water violently hitting the windows, it was all audible for Tharja.

"I couldn't find you and…I got so very worried." Robin's voice was slightly shaking, mainly due to the lack of oxygen in his lungs, but it still shocked Tharja nonetheless. She quickly connected the dots, she had no idea why, but he had gone and looked for her out there, in that storm! He must have been out there for hours, looking for her in god knows what places, all because he was worried sick about her. Tharja wasn't sure about what to do, she felt so shocked about everything that her thoughts were all in chaos, but she decided to first try to help Robin get cleaned up, she quickly went to grab the nearest towel and walked up to him, drying his hair with it.

"Y-You…mad man! Why did you have to do that? What if something happened to you, can't you hear how bad that storm sounds?!" Tharja scolded Robin, much more worried than angry.

"I know, that's why I had to go. How could I sit idly with the thought of you being out there in my head? I was scared…of you being in danger." Robin said, a sad looking smile on his face, he was far calmer now, but the thought of Tharja being in danger still gripped his heart lightly.

Tharja felt so angry at him for putting himself at risk, she felt like scolding him, but she also felt so moved, so loved, so lucky and…bitter. For him to worry so much about her, it was so tender, so touching, it was something so foolish, but gods, no one had ever done something even as remotely as thoughtful and doting as that! Tharja covered his face with the towel, cleaning it in the process as she hid from those kind and loving eyes of his.

"You…always go to such lengths for me…fool." Tharja's words once more didn't match her true feelings, it was painful for her, to love someone so much, to see the man she loved by in such a state because he cared for her and wished for her safety, because her safety was more important to him than his own! She couldn't help but kiss the towel, where Robin's forehead should be if the towel wasn't covering it, before continuing to dry and clean him up, lovingly staring up to him with a concerned expression. She was aware of how much she loved him, she had no issues with showing her feelings, but whenever he went to such lengths to show his love was in no way any less than hers, it was such an euphoria she could barely contain herself, it was too much, she could just melt right then and there for him!

"We need to get you out of those clothes, otherwise you will catch a cold…and I will feel guilty about it." Tharja felt worried once more, the feeling of Robin being in danger made her focus on nothing but his health, even if her heart and mind were a mess, Robin came first! Robin didn't really have a chance to say anything, not that he would object as he was getting quite cold and agreed that it would be best if the wet clothes were removed.

Tharja helped Robin take off his robe first, letting it fall to the floor, next was Robin's shirt, Tharja was far too worried to hesitate about something so trivial, whenever Robin's health was in danger she was always quick to act. Tharja quickly went to grab another towel while Robin set aside his clothes, seeing if she took too long Robin would get cold and be in more danger of getting sick, she quickly wrapped his body with the towel, drying him in the process. Robin didn't object to Tharja drying him, he was just staring silently, still feeling thankful that she seemed to be fine and now taking care of him, the relief and happiness that came along with it made him long for her, just hold her close to remind himself that she was safe and with him. Robin quickly took her in his arms and gave her a hug, being warmed by her and closing his eyes at the addicting sensation, of course, he had to let go after a few seconds, realizing he was shirtless and most of all, still wet.

"Ah, sorry! I couldn't help myself…as if it wasn't enough I am getting mud everywhere…!" Robin apologized, rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed chuckle, but Tharja didn't seem to react, as if she had frozen in place.

The sudden embrace made her stop in her tracks, not only that but it made her realize Robin's state! Shirtless, water still all over his naked torso, his strong arms and shoulders, how droplets of water went from his collar bone to his chest and then into his abdomen, he was in great shape, every muscle group was shaped finely and visible, she gulped and as if she had been charmed by the scene, she began drying his chest, thoroughly massaging the towel, even then she could feel each and every nook and cranny , where every muscle ended and where the next started, her connection with Robin was on a soul level, but gods did she not enjoy him on a physical level as well. Tharja had already dried his torso more than half a minute ago, now just feeling Robin all over as her body and face warmed up, she had to remind herself to thank Frederick for giving him hell through training, its results were quite obvious and completely worth it, at least for her that is.

"Tharja…? I don't want to complain but…it's a little cold." Tharja barely reacted, taking another few seconds to remind herself that Robin's health was at stake and she was enjoying herself with his delicious body! Curses! Robin had to wear clothes, he couldn't go to sleep in pants full of mud! It was her spare room and barely used it besides working in it, she didn't even have clothes for her, much less for Robin! She placed the towel around Robin, offering all the warmth she could at the moment and got to thinking.

She had materials, she could make the clothes! She could enchant a needle and make him some pants with some cloth she had laying around, there didn't seem to be enough for a full outfit, but some comfortable and warm pants were priority! She quickly got to work without wasting any more time, while the needles worked on the cloth Tharja went back to Robin.

"I don't have clothes for you, yet at least…pants will have to do, to get back to our room we need to cross the yard and you're NOT going back to that storm, we will stay the night here as well, I will take care of you…it's my turn to take care of you." Tharja quickly explained, her eyes going to the floor on her last words before going back to Robin's. Seeing the way Tharja had an intense gaze, he realized it was the kind of look she gave whenever her decision was final, with no room to complain he simply nodded and gave her a kind smile, the kind of smile he gave when thanking her, they both understood each other pretty well and had no need for words at times.

Once the pants were done, Tharja quickly handed them over, they were light brown in color, flexible, soft and very warm, perfect for Robin, even in size. Robin took them and took off his own, he realized even his own underwear was soaked and had to take them off, he turned to Tharja as he realized this and found Tharja was already facing the other way, she seemed to know what Robin was thinking before even he did. Robin turned around as well and took off his underwear and wore his brand-new pants, letting out a sigh at the warmth his lower body had just received.

"Go to bed, there's plenty of blankets in there as well, to make up for the lack of shirt. I will stay up and prepare a few hexes, to ensure your health and bring your body temperature up, it shouldn't take long." Tharja explained without looking at Robin, already preparing the ingredients for her spell.

"Thank you…Tharja, will you come to bed after you're done…?" Robin asked as he sat on the bed, gathering the blankets to cover his body.

"Once I am certain you have not fallen ill, I might, but I need to observe for a few hours, we are talking about your health after all." It was a logical explanation, but Robin felt a little down at her answer.

Robin covered himself and placed his head on the pillow, staring at Tharja as she sat on her desk, working with various strange jars and materials. Robin felt much better than before, but he didn't think he could sleep without Tharja by his side, he tried to think of something that would get her earlier to bed, but she was taking care of him, it would be very hard to do so, he would need to convince her he was fine and in good health which, after everything he did, wouldn't be easy. It took him a full 10 minutes to remember something, his talk with Gregor. The best ways to avoid getting sick, gargle, wash hands, and take temperature! There was one secret thing he shared as well, then the idea came to him immediately!

"Tharja…there's a better way to keep my body from getting cold." Robin offered, he got Tharja's attention, judging from the way she stopped working and straightened her back.

"What is it?"

"Body warmth." Robin simply stated, Tharja turned around, somewhat confused. Robin lifted the blanket on bed, revealing his body once more to her. "The best provider of heat is another body…Gregor said it worked quite well, I want to test it and…it would help me sleep better."

Tharja was dumbfounded, technically he was right, but a hex would definitely work better, she knew this and yet…looking at Robin's pleading eyes, remembering how many hours he must have spent looking at her, how could he deny his request? Looking at his body once more warmed hers, it didn't help if she was planning to deny him.

"…Fine…anything for you, Robin. Just remember, you were the one who asked for it~." Tharja said in a slow and deep tone, a seductive tone. Robin wasn't so sure anymore if what he asked would backfire or not, she accepted quite easily and wasn't even embarrassed about it! In truth, she simply wanted to indulge him, to share the warmth inside her, to hold him close and reward him for everything he did. Tharja didn't have any nightgowns to wear, but her own outfit wasn't far off anyway, she stood up and walked up to the bed, standing before Robin before she began taking off all the golden trinkets she had on her, everything but her bodysuit and clothing basically. It simply looked as if she had taken off every gold piece in her outfit and the little piece of clothing that dangled between her legs that served as some sort of skirt. Still, he couldn't help but gulp at the sight of her taking all those things off, his imagination had run wild and assumed she would take even more off, making him feel a little ashamed for it. Tharja usually slouched over, had a cape, and covered her chest with a tome, but without any of those things, her assets became more obvious. Even if Tharja clearly hated exercise, her body was slim yet curvy, her legs were long and her thighs were on the thicker side, giving her hips an extra oomph, not to mention behind all that, and usually behind a cape as well, was her back-side, well rounded and abdomen was toned and flat, her chest was ample and firm, it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say her body was the best in camp, the body of Robin's beloved, the only person that could see it, enjoy it or even talk about it without being hexed to death, and that body was right in front of him, being showed off to tease him. Damn it worked.

Tharja would usually walk to the other side of the bed and cling to him from behind, but she was smaller, it wouldn't be as effective if the main objective was to warm him up, not to mention it wouldn't be enough, not for her. He had worked hard, he had placed himself in danger, she knew he loved holding her as much as she loved holding him, her beloved deserved a fitting reward, while it may not seem as much, the thought of doing it almost overloaded Tharja's brain, this time she would sleep on his front, so he could hold her in anyway he desired, becoming the little spoon while Robin was the big one. Tharja placed her knees on the bed, crawling up to him, cupping his face as they locked eyes, while Tharja instinctively smiled at the innocent look of wonder Robin had on his face, his heart thumped against his chest in nervousness and a hint of excitement, mixed with fear. Tharja turned her body around and cuddled up to him, backing herself up so their bodies would be as close as possible.

"You can hold me as close as you desire, this should warm you up just right, shouldn't it?" Tharja asked in a rhetoric and seductive manner, a giggle escaping her lips, thankfully she would still be facing away, she wasn't used to being held from behind and her expression showed it. Robin gave a silent nod and slowly wrapped his arms around her stomach, her own hands falling gently on his as Robin pulled her close. In that position he was able to catch a whiff of her hair, the mixture of herbs and sweet fragrances she often used calmed him, her smell was familiar, soothing and intoxicating, it made him nuzzle her and strengthen his grip around her.

"It does...after all, you always know how to take care of me." Robin whispered, letting her know he was quite happy with this sort of treatment, and so was her for being able to provide it successfully.

"I'm glad, Robin…but are you sure you're already warm enough?" Tharja asked, a curious tone in her voice, making Robin wonder what she meant exactly, until Tharja tried to back up even further, purposely letting her behind push against Robin's pelvis, and her back being completely against his torso, clearly knowing what she was doing.

"T-Tharja?" Robin asked, his voice trembling, his heart beat getting louder and possibly strong enough for Tharja to feel its rhythm and strength. Tharja simply gave him a giggle as she partially turned her face to him, enough to show her smirk and blush to him, reaching out with one hand to place it on his cheek and hold it.

"I simply seek to warm you, dear. Did I not speak clearly? You can hold me as close as you desire, this should warm you. ." Tharja explained slowly with a whisper, aiming to rile him up, teasing Robin with those eyes of hers while the full weight of her words dawned on him, making him gulp.

"I-I didn't really have this in mind when I mentioned body heat…or that you would do this kind of thing in this situation either, to be honest" Robin said meekly and doubtful, as if he was trying to avoid the situation, but he felt surprised and remorseful when Tharja looked away and pulled back her hand that was resting on Robin's cheek. Before he could voice out his worries, Tharja spoke.

"Do not misjudge my actions, Robin." Tharja's dark tone was back. Did he mess up? I…didn't even know myself that I would do this, a few minutes ago. I even despise the idea of a man speaking about my body…of course that I enjoy myself afterwards, making them regret their decision of doing so with a hex or two. When you do it…of course that I won't ever mind, only because it's you, only you have the right to do so, got it?" Tharja meekly explained, constantly trying to hide her expression, the way her cheeks glowed red, of course that her dark tone returned on her last words, making Robin understand how serious she was. "When I realized how you were looking for me…I got worried, felt guilty…it was so unfairly and dangerously sweet of you, so never do it again. I felt guilty as well…I wouldn't be able to sleep for days unless I make it up to you, I don't know what kind of thing I could do…I just wanted to make you feel better, sorry I can't give you anything better." Tharja seemed sadder now, apologetic even that she couldn't make him feel better. She buried her face on the pillow and anxiously awaited Robin's response.

Robin was astonished by her words, how could she not realize how unfairly sweet she was herself? He could see how she looked smaller because of her own feelings, Robin couldn't help but smile and calm her down, quickly pulling her into an embrace and moving her bangs to the side, planting a sweet kiss on her cheek before burying his face on her neck.

"You can't think of anything, because you already do so much for me. You stay up to ensure I am at my best, you help around camp, you observe me so carefully you can realize if I am tired, angry, sad, hurt and understand me better than I do. I was scared…but now you're here Tharja, that's all I could ever ask for right now. I am more than happy to be able to hold you, I don't need anything else, so thank you for making me feel better, as always." Robin pulled back to do the same she did, he placed a hand on her cheek and made her turn to face him. Tharja had a dazed expression all over her, as if he had just made her fall in love with him for the hundredth time that week, she instinctively reached out for his cheek while her body partially turned towards him to get a better look at him.

"Truly…?" Tharja asked, amazed by his words.

Robin chuckled at her question, instead of answering he decided to use more than just his words this time, planting a kiss on Tharja's lips and adding to her shock. It always felt so right, she could never get enough of that ecstasy, and as if Robin read her mind he pulled her even closer, making her backside once more clash with his pelvis, just as Tharja had done a few minutes ago. Tharja found the sensation delightful, enough to make her moan out of surprise, deepening the kiss as a result. It started as a sweet kiss, but it soon grew with passion, both beginning to lose themselves on the kiss, Robin's free hand moved from her stomach to her hips, making Tharja shudder in excitement. The taste and scent of each of them was filling the other's head, Tharja had her answer but didn't want Robin's convincing to end, she squirmed under his touch, while Robin's hand was beginning to caress, hold her hips and pull Tharja as close as possible, she also helped him by squirming around, pushing herself against Robin which made him shiver back in excitement, it was no surprise that before they realized it, their tongues were nearing each other, fanning the flames as the passion that had been built up was being released by their bodies while also growing by the second. Tharja felt like she needed nothing else in her life, only Robin, more of him, all of him, Robin of course, felt the same. Her luscious lips, his bare arms and torso wrapped around her, her body pressing against his, the sounds of the kisses and the occasional moan into each other's lips filling the room, it was perfect, but sadly all good things come to an end.

* * *

"MOTHER! PLEASE! N-No more…!" Noire yelled, interrupting the story while she hid her face on Morgan's clothes, even Morgan was starting to get affected from the look on her face!

"Oh please, be thankful I spared the details." Tharja rolled her eyes, but was no monster and with a sigh, decided to give them some peace of mind. "Nothing happened, if you had let me finish you would know that by now." That seemed to calm both her daughters, Morgan laughed nervously while Noire peeked from her sisters' side. Tharja cleared her throat and continued with the story.

* * *

They were still humans and had to breathe, which sadly, made them separate, both breathing heavily, and both of their missions were complete, Robin was definitely warmed up while Tharja was convinced he was happy.

"Is that proof enough? Will that give you a good night sleep?" Robin asked with a cheeky smile, making Tharja look away for a moment, failing miserably at hiding her emotions, for some reason, looking more flustered than usual, a nervous grin on her face.

"Well…I know I can…can you?" Tharja asked, making Robin confused, not knowing what she meant. He tilted his head at her, Tharja seemed to be looking to the side and back at him, constantly as if she had something to say, Robin was still unsure about what she meant, until Tharja decided to clarify.

"It's pressing against me."

Oh god. He wasn't sure of it at first, but that confirmed it, Robin could die of embarrassment right there. He knew it was bound to happen, but why in such a moment? Their bodies were close, they had just kissed for gods knows how long, he wasn't wearing any underwear and the fabric on his pants was elastic enough, but he hoped she would just brush it off or not say it like that at least!

"Err…yeah, hoped you wouldn't pay attention to it…" Robin said embarrassed, trying to separate himself from Tharja as to not bother her.

"Really? When it holds that much vigor?" Tharja asked while giggling, not letting Robin escape as she pushes herself against him, once more using her backside to rile him up on purpose, teasing Robin with her eyes and body as she feels him press against her even harder. "See? You should be more honest with your love Robin, otherwise you might come to regret lying to me."

Robin closed his eyes as hard as he could, trying not to look directly at Tharja as she tried to seduce him even more than she already had, she even went as far as to kiss his chin, trying to make him give up on restraining himself.

"It's a splendid thing Robin, to share your love with your fated one. As your wife, it is my job to make you feel better, do you not agree?" While Tharja's back completely faced Robin and her face was turned just enough to look at his delicious expression, she reached at him with both arms, placing both hands on the back of his head to hold him close, her cheek almost nuzzling his seductively. Robin could feel his shackles getting looser, he was clearly excited, he didn't even realize as he pushed his hips towards Tharja, the pressure on her plump backside making him feel good, Tharja was also enjoying the attention she was receiving and the fact that she excited him that much. Robin's hands were slowly reaching upwards, caressing their way to Tharja's chest, always stopping right before his hands landed on them.

"You're already enjoying yourself down there, why stop there?" Tharja was good at teasing Robin, she was damn good. She knew when she had the upper hand and knew how to push his buttons, she loved pushing his buttons, especially when he could not deny her or prove her wrong, he would just give in in a matter of seconds, judging from his size, this time it wouldn't be any different. Robin couldn't help himself, while he didn't yet touch anything directly, he began nuzzling against Tharja rather affectionately, making Tharja purr in delight, as if she had just won.

Robin could not take it, he was beginning to feel the urge to give in, like he had something inside that wanted to come out, he quickly pulled back and turned to Tharja while breathing heavily, getting closer to her, Tharja turned to him with a wide smirk and knew that look of his, he was lusting for her. As Robin's lips separated ever so slightly, Tharja did the same, knowing where this would end, however, Robin wasn't getting any closer to her, she decided to give him the last push he needed, until he pulled away quickly and turned around violently.

"ACHOO!" A loud sneeze interrupted them, Robin rubbed his nose and slowly turned towards Tharja, he seemed to be getting sick! Tharja was worried, very worried. What if he got sick? She can't allow It, she WON'T allow it! She quickly got an extra blanket and covered him with it.

"Hold me, now" Tharja demanded, she curled up next to him and cuddled to his chest, holding him tightly and as close as possible to share her body warmth with him, Robin gave an apologetic sigh for ruining the moment, but seeing how hard Tharja buried her face on his chest as more than enough for him, regardless, they still shared an amazing moment, but it was time to rest and they both knew it.

* * *

Tharja remembered everything perfectly, but her daughters didn't really need to hear the details about that story, she still recalled how everything felt vividly, everything. She tried to think about how to shorten it enough for them until she got it.

"We got to cuddling, but then your father sneezed and I decided to call it a night, there was no way I would allow him to get sick, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he did, it's my job to protect him no matter what."

Noire and Morgan looked up at their mother with puppy eyes, finding it incredibly sweet and caring of Tharja to give her everything when it came to Robin, to take care of him as much as she did, or used to do. They came to so many realizations that day, they learned so many things that day, they were so happy for being born into such a loving family and be blessed with each other and their parents! Regrettably, it wasn't all smiles and rainbows, as they also came at the realization that, after seeing Tharja always look back so lovingly and clearly missing those moments, they faced an incredible sadness. They made Tharja talk about Robin so much, about all the moments she probably looked back to everyday, hoping to once more see Robin.

Morgan, being more emotional than Noire, couldn't take it and soon tears slowly began to form on the corner of her eyes. She didn't make a single noise, but Tharja noticed it. Tharja was never good with her feelings, but she was worried, after all, her daughter had just begun to cry out of the blank!

"M-Morgan? Is…something wrong?" Tharja awkwardly inquired.

"I'm…I'm sorry mother!" Morgan cried out, trying to dry her tears with her own robe. Tharja got taken aback by it, she was even more confused than before! She then heard a couple of whimpers and looked to Noire, she had also begun to cry! Tharja panicked slightly and approached her children.

"Y-You too Noire?"

"I-I'm sorry mother…I-I just saw Morgan cry and…"

Tharja looked at her children back and forth, panicking at the scene before collecting herself and sighing, kneeling down while reluctantly placing a hand on both of their shoulders. "Would you please…explain?"

"W-We wanted to get your mind off things by having you talk about f-father…to make you happy because we were worried about you…but we made you remember all the good times and n-now you will get sad again because of it!" Morgan cried out once more, her pained and sad expression made Tharja's eyes go wide, she looked so much like Robin, painfully so. Noire simply nodded while wailing. Even with the pain on her chest, Tharja was pleasantly surprised. Noire and Morgan also mourned their father, but noticed Tharja's feelings and wanted to make her feel better, even when she barely had spent time with her, they were worrying for her, not caring about themselves…just like Robin.

Tharja may not be honest with her feelings at times, she may not be the greatest mother in her own eyes, but she loved her daughters and what they did for her meant a lot, she tenderly placed their heads on her chest, hugging them close while Tharja closed her eyes and gave a comforting smile at both of them, running her hands through their hair.

"Thank you, your efforts were not wasted Morgan, Noire. Your father will be back, I am certain, the memories served to remind me that he would not dare leave this world without my permission…or without saying goodbye to his wonderful daughters."

Both Noire and Morgan were surprised by their mother's words and actions, it's not that they did not expect Tharja to show them love or hug them, but she ended up comforting both and looked genuinely happy with what they did, which means they succeeded! They buried their faces on Tharja's chest and hugged her lovingly, the children's tears stopping. Robin may not have been there, but the warmth of his robe was now protecting all of his family, until he can do it himself.

* * *

Chrom, Frederick and Lissa were the ones in charge for the search party this time, Chrom had convinced Tharja to stay in camp this time due to her needing to rest, it turned out pretty well considering that while Chrom was searching for Robin, she had just gotten closer to her daughters. Chrom had basically searched every village and town in Ylisse, he even had contacts in Plegia and Regna Ferox in case Robin wound up in any of those places, but there was no luck. Still, Chrom chose to believe Robin would appear sooner or later, everyone did. Lissa wasn't even complaining of how much they walked every day, she also wanted to find Robin and then complain to him about it, scolding him from leaving! They usually searched places when they had some sort of information about a new person they saw, someone with white hair or someone who looked lost with a certain resemblance to Robin, but Chrom wanted to visit where they first met, he felt he would find something there, Lissa and Frederick didn't stop him and instead chose to follow him and see for themselves if they found something as well.

"Do you really think we will find a clue, Chrom?" Lissa asked, catching up to Chrom while tilting her head, anxious about the whole thing.

"We will find out when we get there I suppose"

"So, you're not even sure?!" Lissa asked while pouting, her hopes of Chrom's feeling being something a little more comforting crashing down.

If memory didn't fail them, it wouldn't be long until they arrive at the patch of grass where they found Robin, they could still remember everything from that time. How Frederick, as his title demands it, was wary of Robin through and through, even after he proved himself on battle. He wasn't entirely at fault, considering Robin was a skilled fighter, knew who Chrom was, but not anything else! It was strange how a completely random encounter could lead to so many things, from adding a tactician to the Shepherds to fighting a dragon meant to destroy the world, all because of a single man.

Chrom, Lissa and Frederick found themselves speaking of those times, mostly it was Chrom and Lissa speaking and teasing Frederick while he occasionally joined in and proposed that teasing him wasn't very enjoyable for him, but that only made the pair of siblings do it more. In mere minutes, even Frederick was smiling! Not out of good manners but he even laughed a couple of times! He clearly enjoyed looking back in time and clearly missed Robin, the conversation landed on Robin and the many things he did in the army, the three of them had so many things to share and talk about, it was a heartwarming scene, until Frederick stopped in his tracks, making Chrom and Lissa stop as well before they hit his armor with their faces. They both wondered what the reason was, until Frederick pointed at the distance. After focusing and squinting their eyes for a second, they saw something on the grass, someone.

Their hearts quickly began beating faster, excitement and relief flooding them as they sprinted towards the stranger, each step that got them closer caused their hopes to rise to the sky, they could begin noticing different features after each passing second, the clothes, the hair, the height, the complexion, the face, the name. Robin. He was breathing, he was okay, he was alive, he was right there!

Chrom and Lissa stopped a few inches away from him, Chrom simply smiled and began laughing as Lissa cheerfully jumped in place, even Frederick began showing some excitement! They found him! They finally found him! After months of looking for their friend, he was on the floor, right where they met! Chrom and Lissa looked at each other and gave each other a silent nod, knowing exactly what to do.

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING!" It just felt right, to say and do the same things they did as the first time they found Robin. Of course, it was hard to hide the excitement behind each word, but could they really be blamed for it?

"What do you propose we do?" Chrom asked Lissa, his smile only getting wider as they noticed Robin was slowly opening his eyes!

"I don't know!" She had to stop herself from jumping and immediately hugging Robin then and there!

"Ah!" They both gasped when they realized Robin's eyes were focused on them, although he seemed to be in a daze, he clearly recognized them!

"I see you're awake now."

"Hey there…!"

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know? Give me your hand." Chrom requested of Robin, hopefully for the last time. Robin didn't know how long it had been, he didn't know how he ended up out there, as if he had just woken up from a bad dream, he took Chrom's hand and smirked at them, did they really have to greet him like that again? If it wasn't for the huge grin on their faces and the way Lissa was slightly jumping in place, he would have thought this would have been the first time they met. Robin took Chrom's hand and was able to stand, albeit sluggishly, thanks to Chrom.

"Welcome back…it's over now."


End file.
